Problem: In the diagram below, lines $k$ and $\ell$ are parallel.  Find the measure of angle $x$ in degrees. [asy]
size(200);
import markers;
pair A = dir(-22)*(0,0);
pair B = dir(-22)*(4,0);
pair C = dir(-22)*(4,2);
pair D = dir(-22)*(0,2);
pair F = dir(-22)*(0,1.3);
pair G = dir(-22)*(4,1.3);
pair H = dir(-22)*(2,1);
pair I = dir(-22)*(1.35,1.3);

markangle(Label("$x$",Relative(0.5)),n=1,radius=11,I+B,I,(2*I-B));

pair X,Y;

X=A;
Y=B;
draw(1.3*X-.3*Y--1.3*Y-.3*X);

X=A;
Y=C;
draw(1.3*X-.3*Y--1.3*Y-.3*X);

X=C;
Y=B;
draw(1.3*X-.3*Y--1.3*Y-.3*X);

X=B;
Y=D;
draw(1.3*X-.3*Y--1.3*Y-.3*X);

X=G;
Y=F;
draw(1.3*X-.3*Y--1.3*Y-.3*X);

label("$\ell$",1.4*A-.4*B);
label("$k$",1.4*F-.4*G);

//label("$x$",H+(.4,-.15));
label("$30^\circ$",A+(1,-.1));
label("$90^\circ$",B+(.4,.1));
label("$30^\circ$",B+(-1,.7));
[/asy]
[asy]
size(200);
import markers;
pair A = dir(-22)*(0,0);
pair B = dir(-22)*(4,0);
pair C = dir(-22)*(4,2);
pair D = dir(-22)*(0,2);
pair F = dir(-22)*(0,1.3);
pair G = dir(-22)*(4,1.3);
pair H = dir(-22)*(2,1);
pair I = dir(-22)*(1.35,1.3);

markangle(Label("$x$",Relative(0.5)),n=1,radius=11,I+B,I,(2*I-B));

pair X,Y;

X=A;
Y=B;
draw(1.3*X-.3*Y--1.3*Y-.3*X,red+1bp);

X=A;
Y=C;
draw(1.3*X-.3*Y--1.3*Y-.3*X);

X=C;
Y=B;
draw(1.3*X-.3*Y--1.3*Y-.3*X);

X=B;
Y=D;
draw(1.3*X-.3*Y--1.3*Y-.3*X,red+1bp);

X=G;
Y=F;
draw(1.3*X-.3*Y--1.3*Y-.3*X,red+1bp);

label("$\ell$",1.4*A-.4*B);
label("$k$",1.4*F-.4*G);

//label("$x$",H+(.4,-.15));
label("$30^\circ$",A+(1,-.1));
label("$90^\circ$",B+(.4,.1));
label("$30^\circ$",B+(-1,.7));
[/asy]

In order to find $x$, we consider the three red lines.  Since $k$ and $\ell$ are parallel, we determine that we have the  pair of corresponding angles below:

[asy]
size(200);
import markers;
pair A = dir(-22)*(0,0);
pair B = dir(-22)*(4,0);
pair C = dir(-22)*(4,2);
pair D = dir(-22)*(0,2);
pair F = dir(-22)*(0,1.3);
pair G = dir(-22)*(4,1.3);
pair H = dir(-22)*(2,1);
pair I = dir(-22)*(1.35,1.3);

markangle(Label("$x$",Relative(0.5)),n=1,radius=11,I+B,I,(2*I-B));
markangle(Label("$30^\circ$",Relative(0.2)),n=1,radius=16,(2*I-B),I,I-B,red);

pair X,Y;

X=A;
Y=B;
draw(1.3*X-.3*Y--1.3*Y-.3*X,red+1bp);

X=B;
Y=D;
draw(1.3*X-.3*Y--1.3*Y-.3*X,red+1bp);

X=G;
Y=F;
draw(1.3*X-.3*Y--1.3*Y-.3*X,red+1bp);

label("$\ell$",1.4*A-.4*B);
label("$k$",1.4*F-.4*G);

label("$30^\circ$",B+(-.9,.6),red);
[/asy]

This angle is the supplement of $x$, so the measure of $x$ is  \[180^\circ-30^\circ=\boxed{150^\circ}.\]